MellyVG257
Melly is a member of the staff. She is married to Teuran and the mother of NellKat114. Notable Achievements *Started "Repair the East" project using Excalibur June 2013 * Was promoted to Moderator on October 29th, 2013 * Was promoted to Administrator in January, 2014 * Generated raw map of Empire Legacy for DerpaSherpa001 in August 2014 * Celebrated Birthday on Empire Legacy with Empire Legacy Family February 25th, 2014 History Empire Legacy was Melly's first server. Her main travel companion was Teuran. Together they traveled out of the north side of Imperia, spending money on minimal equipment and food. Upon leaving through the North Gate, she was instantly slaughtered, including her traveling companion. Back at spawn, a new plan took place. Melly had enough denari for one watermelon (which was turned into seeds) and one sword. They set out the South Gate, traveling deep into the griefed desert, collecting wood and other items along the way. They took shelter inside an old griefed stone building, using sand and dirt to block off the doors. There, they found an old discarded garden and planted the watermelon seeds, waiting for it to grow to replenish their food. After waiting long enough for one melon to grow, they decided to end their adventure and return to Imperia. This time they decided to try a different gate. She ran out of the West Gate, Teuran right beside her, and continued to punch trees until she reached the end of the 200 block radius of Imperia. A clear grief line could be seen before her, clearly marked by its various battles and abused for its quick resources. Teuran and Melly did the same, finding enough wood for two small boats and a crafting table. They set out into the sea. They traveled for two minecraft days until they reached the end of the world. They back tracked, found an island, and dug a hole for the night. When morning came, Melly set out to find some food while their watermelon grew. She was told in the chat that there were some cows that could be purchased in Imperia. Thus, Melly traveled to Imperia, leaving Teuran behind. Once the cow was purchased, Melly made the travel back to their island, not realizing that teleportation was possible between players. After discovering this, she began to collect money, save resources, and mine beneath their island. The entire time, they kept the top of the island as it was originally, hiding from the world and other players. One day, Melly collected enough money to create the faction Excalibur and started claiming the land on their island. It became a peaceful faction a few days after discovering there was a way to let others know she was peaceful and not there to fight. From there, the faction grew and changed locations from its growth on a man made square island. Then, in June 2013, she decided to start a large project called "Repair the East." Her faction began to repair the ground at the griefed East Gate of Imperia. Block by block, the land was changed into a new home for her faction. Soon, the East Gate area became known for the location of Excalibur. The project was big and received many donations by various players, which are still displayed on a fountain built by Teuran. These members of the community made it possible for the faction to grow and the East to be repaired. At one point, Melly had one of the largest factions with so many members that her land claims tripled. Her faction took over the East and soon began to expand deeper toward the desert and along Imperia's boarders. Since then, Melly has transitioned from being a member of the community to a member of the staff. From becoming a part of the staff team, she has met varouss players and slowly became more widely known (whether for good or for bad) across the community. She has worked really hard to uphold the beliefs and rules of Imperia. At one point, the staff team through her a large birthday party on Empire Legacy, surprising her with a signed book from members of the community. It was the moment that Melly truly felt as if the community was a part of her home and that she was part of the family. Her faction is in the middle of another large project, flattening the East once more to prepare a new look for Excalibur. Side Point You can edit these in the source code Category:Players Category:Staff Members